Sleeping In
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: Imagine A is a morning person and B isn't. (Full Summary inside!)


**Me in this bed is Imagine A(Miranda) is a morning person and B(Andy) isn't. A(Miranda) tries to get out of bed in the morning without waking up B(Andy), but B(Andy) notices and cuddles closer to A(Miranda), wrapping their arms around them so that they can stay in bed longer. A(Miranda) struggles and tries to roll over to escape, but only manages to get on top of B(Andy). B(Andy) then grabs A'(Miranda's) hips and slowly grinds against them, leaving A (Miranda)turned on and eventually caving in to some morning sex. Bonus if it's A's first time on top and/or A decides to stay in bed with B afterwards.**

As the bright sun came streaming in through the gossamer curtains, Miranda's eyes fluttered open slightly, she smiled softly, a new addition to her morning since Andrea had become her wife, feeling the weight of Andrea's head on her chest and her leg wrapped in between her own was a delicious way to wake up.

The biggest difference between the two women, surprisingly was not their age, or their monetary standing, but was the desire to wake in the morning. Andrea could, and would, if Miranda let her, sleep until at least noon. Miranda on the other hand loved the morning, she could count on one hand the time's she had slept past 7 in her adult life. It was now 5 am, and the sun was just rising, Miranda had slid into bed at 10 pm, and her young wife was not too far behind her, the human heater had wrapped around her at about 11.

But now, the young woman was persistently holding her in place. Miranda had moved Andy's leg from in between her own, but was trying to figure out if she could slide a pillow under her head, while rolling out of bed. Miranda knew if she would wake her lover that the whole situation would go downhill. She had a yoga routine, a steaming cup of coffee and a pile of paperwork awaiting her this Saturday morning.

"Don't even think about it." Andy mumbled into her wife's soft skin, "Lay your sexy head back onto your pillow." She wrapped her leg back around Miranda's sexy, long leg.

"Andrea, it is time for me to get up, I am not forcing you to get up, but I have many things to do this morning, and I don't appreciate being held hostage in my own bed." She huffed, as Andy started to push up her pajama shirt and draw little circles on her tight skin.

"Funny, you like holding me hostage in your bed." Andy cooed into her wife's neck, giggling as the older woman growled softly. "Well, our bed, but baby if you want it to just be your bed- I can start sleeping in the guestroom down the hall."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't dare, now let me go!" She groaned and rolled to the side, doing nothing but pulling the girl up behind her to spoon her, slightly uncomfortable because Miranda usually did the 'spooning' "Andrea Joy, I swear to the high heavens, if you do not let me get out of this bed, I'm going to murder you."

"Andrea Joy…" Andy mocks her wife while pulling her back into their original position, "Just close your eyes my love." Andy giggles as she hides her face in Miranda's neck, nuzzling the delicious smelling white hair.

Once again, Miranda rolls, this time back over Andrea, which she had assumed it would shock the girl long enough for her to roll onto the floor… Honestly the insanity she put up with.

"Now I've got you right where I want you." Andrea smirks up at her wife, finally peeling open her eyes. "Look at how gorgeous you are in the morning, it's unfair." Andy grasps onto the older woman's hips, her nails digging into the unforgiving silk sleep bottoms, "Look at you, with your messy hair and those grumpy blue eyes"

Miranda growls, "Young woman, I swear to god, "You're being ridiculous, this is my schedule every single morning, and I don't know why you feel the desire to keep me here is bey-" Her words were cut off as Andrea bucked her pelvis up into Miranda's. "Jesus"

Andy giggled, "We both know why I want to keep you here… And we both know that you're not totally against the idea of staying here and loving me." She whispered as she continued to pull Miranda down while pushing herself up. God she loved this woman, the woman in…Or out of Prada and Runway and galas and fashion shows. The woman both wearing and behind the mask, two deliciously different sides, which Andy was privy to.

"Andrea, I honestly have work to do." But with another well placed buck to her hips, Miranda caves, both figuratively and literally, falling over Andy's body, her nose coming down to Andrea's forehead as she takes in a deep breath, "You don't play fair." She growls as she pushes her hips down into Andy's.

With a breathy chuckle Andrea nods, "Learnt from the best." With a saucy wink she trails her hands up her wife's sides before moving to the middle of her silk pajama jacket, with a wicked gleam in her eye, she grabs both sides and yanks roughly, the small buttons easily giving way to her strength.

Miranda is supposed to be angry, these were 600 dollar pajamas, but Andrea had that feral look in her eye, the one which meant she was about to get fucked out of the planet, the galaxy, really. So, like the dutiful wife, she relaxed her shoulders and let it fall off her arms, falling to the long legs beneath her. "Jesus" Andy hisses, running her fingers up her wife's abdomen before grasping her shoulders and pushing her back into a seated position. "Clearly, you don't want to be anywhere else." The brunette lets out a giggle as her hands span over the milky skin, rosy nipples, hardening into stiff mountain peaks as she does. "Your mind wants to leave, but your body is begging you to stay."

With a gasp, Miranda's head lulls to the side, her hips continue to grind down in soft, slow circles as Andy's deft fingers first scraped softly around her breast, trying to draw out each feeling, a soft hum coming from her mouth as she used one finger to flick a straining nipple softly, "Miranda…" She cooed, amazed with how well her plan was working, morning sex was the best with Mira, a bit of a 'fight' in the beginning, but it relaxed the older woman for the day, and it usually meant more sex throughout the day.

"You witch." Miranda spat without real malice, her wife could play her like a fiddle, in various tunes and speeds, this morning, it was clearly slow, and with no obvious beat or pattern, Andrea was just playing with her instrument as she pleased, testing out all of the sounds it made. A throaty chuckle sounded from beneath her, "Take off your pants, leave on the panties." Andrea asked her wife, well more told really… She scratched her nails softly back down her stomach as Miranda somehow pulled off the loose pants while not leaving the younger woman's lap.

Miranda finally took a second to really notice her wife wasn't wearing much for pajamas, a skin tight spaghetti strapped white tank, which did not leave anything to the imagination, and a pair of equally as white, tiny panties, showing her soft looking lips… "Andreaaaaa" Miranda groaned, how she had ended up with such a sex goddess in her bed, she still didn't know. But damn it, she loved it.

Andy let out a girlish giggle as she sat up, still cradling Miranda, but now, thankfully, she could kiss her wife good morning, properly, she started with a small peck to her forehead, nose, and each cheek, before bringing the enigmatic creature impossibly closer and kissing her soundly. "Good morning Miranda Priestly." Andy spoke with such devotion it shook the older woman to the core. Her finger nails found purchase in Andrea's shoulders as she rocked back and forth on her lap.

"Quiet this morning?" Andy cooed into her ear as she started using her fingers to scratch up and down her wife's back, soft, wet kisses trailing across her breastbone and up her neck. "Quiet, and formidable, and so so ready for me." Miranda wasn't one for teasing, not even now, but she knew better than to rush Andy in the mornings, sex be damned, before 10 am, everything the reporter did was slow and steady.

"Miranda, your skin is so sweet, like sugar." Another gasp was drawn from the older woman as she felt the wet warmth of Andrea's tongue on her shoulder. "So tasty, no one would believe the Dragon Lady tasted like candy." She chuckled, her voice sounded strained. Miranda knew how much pleasure her wife got from doting on her, and in that moment she fell just a bit deeper in love with Andrea Joy Priestly.

"Darling, as g-Reat!" Andy nipped her shoulder playfully, "Great as this is, I'm soaking through mine, and most likely your panties." Andy chuckled darkly again, using those beautifully dangerous hands the young woman made nonsensical patterns across Miranda's breasts, her favorite part on the editor's body, second only to the woman's oh-so expressive eyes. Then traveling down her stomach, all the while kissing and sucking and nipping the warm, fragrant skin of her love.

"Are you feeling needy, my love? Like you're about to…explode?" The word was tongued over Miranda's ear as the long fingers slipped past the last, lacy barrier, through sparse curls and into a pool of off-kiltering heat. "Jesus Christ Miranda." Andy spat, her fingers swimming in the editor's love juice. "You're flooded…" She whispered, biting her pearly whites into a plump red lip.

Miranda fell back, her palms on either side of her lover's legs, pushing her pelvis into the touch as she moaned softly. "I swear to God…" Miranda attempted to threaten the girl but Andy knew better, Andy knew that she loved to be teased, tested, forced to enjoy every second. That was one of Andrea's favorite things about the editor, the fact that the older woman was a rusher, she liked to do everything quick and effectively, but that she knew there was a need for a slow paced side kick to that life, and she trusted Andy to give it to her.

"Just feel my fingers, Mira, feel them caressing your dripping lips, doesn't that feel lovely, my long fingers in between your slit, do you feel them, caressing you, massaging you, loving you?" Her voice was breathy, almost as needy as her partner as Miranda continued to pant, trying to grind into the fingers, Andy wouldn't let her.

Andrea wasn't the dominatrix, no no, that was Miranda, but there was a desire to love and dote and sere the older woman that somehow also made her in charge in some way. It was hard to explain, but Andy's lack of power, is what gave her the ability to be an equal in the relationship. And she craved it.

"Miranda, tell me how you feel, and I'll go inside." Andy was trying to teach her wife to speak during sex, she had the talking while 'fucking' down, and thinking about it made Andrea wet, but she needed to learn how to ask, and give, and love in this way.

"G-good" She stuttered, Andrea was torturing her, truly the woman was just trying to get her to be more open, but she was pulsing, and needing, and oh-so wet for her lover. "Andrea, your fingers are burning me, please, for all that is holy, push those wicked things inside of me." She growled, wanting nothing more than to flip the girl over and force her fingers deep inside.

"Pick a number between one and five, my love." Andy husked, taking a slightly more painful bite out of the older woman's shoulder. "Four!" Miranda groaned, confused and exasperated, "I don't see why this has anything to do wit-" And it dawned on her, "Jesus."

Andrea just smiled innocently, as she used her other hand to bring the older woman down for a searing kiss. "Miranda Priestly…" She groaned as a two fingers slipped into her wife, a hotness covering them, "I am in love with you, all of you." She cooed as Miranda rocked herself back and forth on the fingers as Andy suddenly slipped another in, another stream of sticky fluid poured from Miranda as she gasped out Andrea's name. "That's it, angel, that's it, stretch for me, show me that you love me… Show me how you'll open up for me."

Miranda had never had more than two fingers in her, but as a third one was added she realized, somewhere in the back of her mind, that at one point she had had her whole fist inside her love, because Andy was an amazing, trusting woman, and the white haired editor wanted to show her love the same admiration and dedication, "More" She rasped out as Andy chewed in her bottom lip, while this was her idea- Miranda could see how difficult it was for her to use this power over her lover. "Pu-put in the last finger." Andy nodded as she slipped in her fourth finger, lovingly caressing Miranda's clit with her thumb, "Cum for me, love, show me those pretty blue eyes and cum for me." Miranda's eyes bore deep into her wife's as she rode down onto her hand, trying to show just how much she needed Andy. Small whimpers tore from her throat as Andrea started attacking her neck again, and in a blaze of color and fire, Miranda came.

"Ohhhhh God." Miranda groaned as she came back from the dead, she somehow was back in her original position, flat on her back, with her personal sleeping beauty tucked in around her, glancing at the clock on her bedside table, it was now seven, and the girls still wouldn't be up for a few more hours on this fine Saturday. Who would it hurt just closing her eyes, work could wait. As she snuggled into her wife's warm embrace, Andrea chuckled, "Gotcha."


End file.
